$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 9 \\ 1 & 1 \\ 9 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 1 & 9 \\ 9 & 1 & 6\end{array}\right]$